


The Noah's Mate

by werebreakingfree



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pressure on tagging, Rape/Non-con Elements, that damn couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebreakingfree/pseuds/werebreakingfree
Summary: Lavi, sitting on the couch.Tyki, doing something to him.That covers everything.





	The Noah's Mate

Lavi's tired eye fluttered open hearing the door opened and shut after a moment, a faint sound of footsteps echoed in the room. He couldn't see properly because he felt so weak, he still had the parasite inside him keeping him vulnerable in so many ways. His head hang on his shoulder as he sat in the single couch in the room; his limbs lie limp on his sides. The steps stopped in front of him before the person crouched and finally he could see his visitor. It was Tyki Mikk the Noah of Pleasure “You look bad, eye-patch-kun." He said with an amused smirk. Lavi couldn't think of any reason why they're still keeping him, the Bookman was dead, he had no information about the fourteenth and his innocence was already destroyed. Yet they still keep him in this room, fed but had no way of escaping.

"W-why?" Lavi managed to croack. "Are you here to kill me?" He had to be straight with his words because he knew he's running out of time the Noah might left him again, and who knows for how long? The Noah smiled with such glee Lavi could never like. "No, not yet. I asked the Earl for you, and he gave me the honor to take care of you boy." The other man said in his carefree tone. "And that means, it's for me to decide to kill you or not, to decide if you still have value or not." His smile grew wider in a sinister way.  Tyki's hand stretched forward and rest over Lavi's thigh, his thumb running circle on his skin.

 

For the first time in a while Lavi felt panic back in his chest. As he stare at the golden eyes to the hand on him. What could possibly be the Noah was thinking? Lavi tried moving his hand but Tyki hold his wrist first. "Don't fight." The Noah simply said, his eyes bores on Lavi's full of lust. Lavi stilled as Tyki reached for his cheek and caressed it, his hand running down to his neck, lifting his chin. The Noah leaned closer only inch apart from his face. "You sure have smooth skin." Tyki said before taking Lavi's lips with his. Lavi wasn't able to fight, he felt him nipped his lips, and taste the cavern of his mouth. His tongue darts in and claim him all Lavi could do was whine and focus to breathe on his nose. The kiss was slow but deep like Tyki was mapping every corner of his mouth. Lavi didn't know what passion he had to be so sensual with him.

 

When they separate Lavi was chasing his breath, his lips were red from the abuse it took and Tyki just pat his head as he stood. "Nice mouth too." The Noah comments as if it was an achievement. Lavi felt so humiliated because he let it happened without even a fight. He felt so useless. His hatred was cut short when he heard Tyki unbuckling his belt on his right. Lavi couldn't see him but dread washed over him realizing what's going to happen next. "N-no.." He pleaded but all he got was a hand ruffling his hair. "Don't worry this is going to be fun." Tyki assured.

Tyki effortlessly turned Lavi's head and he was suddenly faced with the Noah's cock. It was gray like how any other Noah's skin tone was and it was hard, the slit was dripping with pre cum. Lavi wanted to be disgusted but the touch of the Noah was soft as if he was a lover to Lavi. Tyki lifted his chin even more until the redhead saw the golden eyes piercing down at him. "Be a good boy Lavi." Tyki said as he nudged his cock on his face, the Noah tightly gripped his cheeks making him open his mouth. Lavi's eyes widen at the entrance of the cock in his throat. Tyki made sure that he was fully sheathed in the red head before he pulled out. Lavi barely coughed before he trusted again and again. Lavi could taste the cum in his mouth his tongue lie flat under the heavy cock.  Tears form in his eye, as he felt the head of Tyki's cock fucking the back of his throat.

 

The Noah's hand was holding the back of his head as he pushes and pulled Lavi. The sound of Tyki's moan was muffled by Lavi's gagging and whimpers. Lavi had no strength to stop it so he tried to relax and let himself be used. "F-Fuck, Lavi you feel so good." Tyki moaned, while the boy below him could only clutch the material of his pants. The Noah's movement becomes more erratic and soon Lavi found himself flushed on the man's pubes as stream of cum was released in his throat. Tyki kept him pressed to him as he made shallow trust before finally letting Lavi go.

 

The red head fell back to the couch, his mouth hanging open, saliva and cum painting his chin and lips. His eyes were dazed and he was panting. Lavi was lost at what happened. Tyki leaned on and caught his lips, cleaning the mess with his own tongue and kisses. "You've been so good Lavi, I should give you a reward." The words barely registered in the redhead's clouded mind. He lay still on the couch when the older man started to tug on his pants. Lavi stared down at Tyki and he was met by a playful smile. "S-stop, Tyki.." He managed to say, but the Noah didn't stop, he unclip his boots, removed them and soon Lavi was half naked before his captor. Lavi tried to cover himself but Tyki hold his wrist. "Please., no more." Tears filled the green orb, as the former Exorcist and Bookman plead.

 

Lavi lost everything, all of the things he done to be a Bookman was all for nothing now that the old man was dead. Now, even his body will be taken and be played with by them, his emotion buried deep at the back of his mind was triggered to pour out like a broken dam. "Please, just k-kill me." Lavi said now he couldn’t stop the warm stream of tears on his cheek. The smile on the Noah's face disappear, Lavi was scared that he made the other man mad. Tyki leaned close his hand reaching toward his face. The red head just closed his visible eye, expecting to be hit. But what he felt was a soft touch of Tyki's hand on his cheek wiping the tears away. Lavi opened his eye and saw the Noah in front of him.

 

His face looked softer this time, his golden eyes still held the desire but now there seemed more to it other than lust. "I will not kill you, nobody will as long as your mine." The Noah of Pleasure said with certainty. Lavi felt something else in his chest it wasn't like the fear he felt earlier but it aches and it feels right at the same time. "I'll be gentle, trust me."  Tyki whispered like a promise as he wiped another tear from the younger man. Lavi leaned the touch and for some reason it calmed him. He knew he wouldn't escape the situation and his instinct tells him that he should trust Tyki. He just hopes that he'll hold to his words. Lavi nodded in resignation at the Noah, Tyki brushed his cheek again before leaning to kiss him again. It was short but Lavi accepted it without resistance. The Noah's finger closed around his member and started to pump it. Lavi bit his lips and not letting out a sound, because it really feels good.

 

The redhead didn't really paid attention on his sexual needs. Growing up as a Bookman successor stopped him from getting close to anyone beyond academic relationship. He felt the urge during puberty but he couldn't let his curiosity get the better of him, besides he already had the knowledge about it and he didn't want to get involve to other people. In the end Lavi believed that sex was too intimate for him. That’s why he didn't know what to feel now, now that Tyki was giving him the very first blow job he ever had. "Nggnn.." Lavi couldn't stop his moan. It was warm and wet, the Noah's lips putting him on edge, his tongue flicking on his slit every time he pulled out but always come back down swallowing him up. Lavi wondered if it was how Tyki felt earlier when their role was switched. Tyki hummed around his cock, it sends vibration in his very core, before a pair of lips sucked his head. "Tykii.." Lavi gasped when he felt the Noah's fingers fondling his balls.

 

Tyki looked up at him, lips swollen from working up Lavi. He looked sexy but Lavi stopped his train of thoughts when he felt Tyki nudged at his entrance. It was already wet with the precum and saliva so when Tyki sipped a finger in Lavi barely felt the pain, the way it moves though made him gasp. "Tyki.."

"Relax Lavi, focus here.." Tyki's voice was low and breathy, before he lapped at the skin of the younger man. Lavi moaned as Tyki sucked his balls his other hand caressing his thighs. Lavi felt like he was hanging on the edge of pleasure and discomfort, it was intoxicating. One finger became two and the Noah scissors him as he mapped Lavi's chest with kisses. The redhead lay pliant on the couch weakening and moaning in everything Tyki did. Lavi wondered what he would've done if he was able to move properly. Tyki brushed something inside him and it sparked his nerve with pleasure. "Ahhn, nngg."

"Found it." Tyki said with a playful smile on his face. He prodded on it again, letting his finger pressed not moving while Lavi let out another moan. "Tyki please.." Lavi was hard; the tease was so much he wanted to come. Tyki pulled out letting Lavi open for a moment before he picked up the boy and sit on the couch. He made Lavi straddle him and it was a sight to behold. Lavi's flushed body looked so sexy. He was now fully naked, red lips, the marks on his neck were beautiful and their cock leaning together. Tyki can't wait to take him.

The emerald eyes stare back at the golden one full of need. "I'm going to put it in." Tyki stated. He lifted Lavi closer flushed to his chest, the boy managed to put his arms around the Noah's neck as leverage. Lavi closed his eyes as he felt something bigger entered his hole. Tyki eased Lavi down slowly as they both hissed in pleasure. Once fully sheathed Tyki gave Lavi a moment to adjust before he started to move. The read head tightened his hold on the Noah, at first he felt pain at the intrusion of the other's member in him, but as he start to fuck him, the pain was replaced with pleasure.

 

Tyki started with a painfully slow pace, it made Lavi clung more to the Noah as he moan. He was hard again but he couldn't get to climax. Lavi's hips bucked a few times back down to the Noah's huge cock but Tyki slowly pulled away and sharply thrust inside. Lavi's hard member helplessly slaps on Tyki's abs. "You're clenching around me Red.." Lavi could hear the tease on the Noah's voice. He wanted to talk back but he was cut off by the pleasure as Tyki went in a fast motion and stayed buried inside him. Lavi's mouth hang open, he never felt so full before. Tyki watched the boy's reaction in front of him with lustful eyes. Lavi tried to lift himself but the Noah's hand pressed him down. Tyki's hand traveled to his abdomen, and Lavi could feel him inside as Tyki pressed his stomach as if stroking his cock through Lavi's skin. "We're so fit together." Tyki breathe on his face, it made Lavi's cock twitched and the Noah chuckled in interest.

 

Tyki leaned on him and caught his lips with his. "Mine.." Tyki said as he start to move again fast, each thrust deep and hard hitting his sweet spot. Lavi had nothing to do but gasp and moan between the kiss and the Noah's assault. "Fuck.. I'm.. Ahnng, I..mmm I'm cummi-" Lavi reached his climax, cum painting his and the Noah's chest. The bliss of pleasure blinding him for a moment, but Tyki didn't stop. The Noah reached for his length and pumped him again working him up.  

 

Lavi was drowned by all the feeling all over the most sensitive parts of his body he didn't realize when did Tyki moved him. Because now, Tyki was on top of him, Lavi's legs were hooked on the Noah’s shoulder as he fucked him harder through the couch. Lavi thought that he'd die with pleasure alone. "Fuck, Lavi.." Tyki moaned his thrusting going erratic; he palmed Lavi's cock in time with his movement while Lavi screamed his name. It didn't take long, Tyki sheathed deep inside the read head as he released his cum. Lavi felt the hot seeds of the Noah spreading inside him, causing him to reach climax.

 

They both stayed slumped on the couch for a moment, both panting from exhaustion. Lavi closed his eyes, he was so tired but the experience was so remarkable. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad; though he could die saying he wasn't virgin anymore. The Noah will surely kill him anyway, because he got what he wanted. The dread pooled back in his gut, he just wish he'll finish him soon.

 

The Noah moved above him, he stood and removed his coat, Lavi realized that it was only him who was fully naked while the Noah, didn't even have to take off a single clothe. It was embarrassing for some reason, Lavi wanted to reach for his pants lying on the floor but still, he was weak and couldn't move so he lay useless on the couch.

Lavi was snapped out of his mind when the black coat was wrapped around him by Tyki. "I can't let other people see you like this, my little red." Tyki said smoothly. "From now on you are mine, and I am yours, because from now on you are a Noah's mate."

 

Lavi tried to comprehend what the Noah was babbling about. His eyes widen at the realization, is it why Tyki said he would take care of him? And no one would kill him? "Mate.." Lavi whispered slowly understanding what Tyki meant. He was not an Exorcist anymore, not a Bookman anymore but a Noah's mate. Tyki's mate. He felt the Noah of Pleasure kissed his forehead before he was lifted into the man’s arms. "The Earl will be waiting for us by dinner, you need to rest." Lavi nodded at Tyki, leaning on the warmth of his chest. He never felt this comfortable before, but if it was the life he'll get from here on he wouldn't mind getting used to it. Soon, Lavi was taken by sleep not bothering what awaits him on his new title, but he had a feeling that it wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is the first explicit theme I wrote in my life. Writing and sharing this to you guys is one of the biggest decisions I ever made as a fanfic writer. I usually stay on the General Audience and Teen and up so this it is the first step on mature themes. Well, thank you for reading and please give comments on my work, I really want to hear what you think of it?


End file.
